There are known small and simple motor vehicles having a pair of transversely spaced apart wheels, including three-wheeled motor vehicles.
Known three-wheeled vehicles of the aforesaid type have a large carrier in the rear end portion of the vehicle body. This carrier increases the horizontal dimensions of the vehicle body in the vicinity thereof, and the length and width of the vehicle. The increased dimensions make the vehicle awkward to handle and operate. They are heavy in weight, and are, therefore, still more awkward to handle. The driving unit requires a large space for mounting relative to the vehicle body, and elevates the center of gravity of the vehicle considerably, thereby increasing its inertial mass. This obstructs the driving performance of the vehicle. Accordingly, it has been impossible to obtain three-wheeled motor vehicles which are light and comfortable to ride on, and easy to handle and drive, as opposed to two-wheeled vehicles.
The present invention is directed toward effectively solving the aforementioned problems.